Moments of truth
by inuharutori
Summary: These are short little stories ranging from the most awkward of situations to the most romantic. All consisting of Kakashi/Sakura, all the time!
1. Tension

_Disclaimer: Beezy you know I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter one: Tension**

* * *

"You are an idiot." Sakura smiled as she stated the all to obvious fact to her best friend.

"I'm rubber and your glue everything you say bounces off of me and sticks to you." Naruto blew a raspberry at her.

"Oh you're so mature mister I-am-just-oh-so-witty. Well I have some bad news for you, you're not!" Sakura retorted.

"Alright both of you stop it. You are acting like five year olds!" Kakashi interrupted their feud.

"Oh, oh wait! I have one! How about Sakura, you're a pogo stick, and Kakashi your the person using the pogo stick, because everyone knows you guys are pogoing each other!" Naruto chuckled at his own joke, which in turn (just like magic) made him sport a rather large lump on the top of his head.

"It still sickens me that you two are doing the dirty." Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sakura. Sakura turned a rather pretty shade of pink and gave Naruto a second lump, just to make sure the first one wasn't lonely.

* * *

_...And that is why we love Naruto... because of his stupidity._

_#1 Rule: Always review; the good, the bad, and the ugly._


	2. Stupidity

_Disclaimer: Beezy you know I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter two: Stupidity**

* * *

Sakura lay with her head on Kakashi's chest. That had been some amazing love making, never in her right mind would she have thought she would be on the receiving end of endless pleasure. Her breath was just now regulating as she stared at her lover's content face. She despised how easy it was for him to stop panting, even after hours of hot, steamy sex. She thought that she had at least made him a bit tired, but from the straight face he had he was fine. That was when a question popped into her head.

She started fiddly around with his hair as she whispered, "Kakashi?"

"Mm..." He replied.

"Would you still love me if I were ugly?" She looked up at him as his eyebrows knitted in intense thought.

"How ugly would you be?" He questioned.

"Very, very ugly," she paused as she thought, "so ugly I'd make Gai look like a super model."

Kakashi's face looked like he had just smelled something vile.

"Well..." he started, "I probably would've never gotten with you in the first place."

It was that moment when Kakashi felt a piercing stare that sent shivers down his spine. Sakura had stopped playing with his hair and was ready to attack, in the most non-sexual way possible.

Kakashi slowly turned towards his fuming girlfriend and said nervously scratching his cheek, "But I mean we don't have to worry about that right? Cause you're the most celestial creature I have ever laid eyes upon." He let out a sigh thinking he was saved, however he still felt the glare. Damn, he felt like he was in the seventh level of hell.

He gulped and questioned, "Wrong answer?"

Upon hearing his voice she came back down from her angry place and smiled, "No you were just telling the truth, and for that I reward you..."

Kakashi smiled at his fortune, and who said telling the truth didn't pay off?

"with a week of no sex."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

_#1 Rule: Always review; the good, the bad, and the ugly._


	3. Sin

_Disclaimer: Beezy you know I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter three: Sin**

_** Sin: any act regarded as such transgression, esp. a willful or deliberate violation of some religious or moral principle.**_

* * *

_I think I might have loved you too, however I have terrible news. Sasuke asked me to marry him him three days ago... and I said yes. Mind you I do not love him anymore, but for as long as he has known I am one of the only willing women (that he trusts) that will bear his children. I have no idea how to handle this situation, as all my life I've become accustom to rejection. My only wish was that you would have told me sooner so that maybe the outcome would have changed. Now you can only have my apology of what could have been Kakashi, I can't go back on my word; I can't... _

_-Sakura_

The note on the quarter slip of paper floated to the foot of the bed in complete disregard to the two lovers rolling on the bed. She shouldn't be doing this, she thought it over and over again, but she couldn't resist, couldn't stop. This act of adultery and the feel of guilty that loomed over their heads was over powered by the strong need just to be with each other. Besides, Sakura couldn't have possibly known that Kakashi already knew about the proposal when he professed his love to her, and she couldn't have possibly known that he had every intention on stealing her from the Uchiha heir. And even with all of the above she would have never guessed that he would show up at her window the moment she finished writing the short message. She wouldn't deny that her whole heart belonged to the silver haired jounin, instead of where it should belong... to her fiance. She was after all human and thus she followed her heart.

So in the middle of their sinfully scandalous affair she whispered, "I love you," and nothing and no one could accuse them of sin, because she so righteously would tell anyone who dared question their relationship the true velocity of it. She was in love with the man that was holding her... she had finally found the one.

* * *

_#1 Rule: Always review; the good, the bad, and the ugly._


	4. Idle Tuesday

**Chapter Four: Idle Tuesday**

_"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever."_

* * *

It was a Tuesday when you died.

It never occurred to me that I could lose you. More of an area I never ventured.

If paper could hear it would surely writhe hearing the sounds of agony ripping from my throat.

I walked by our tree yesterday... it was very nostalgic.  
You proposed to me there and as I passed tears fell from my eyes.

You would whisper to me about the children we'd have while sitting beneath that tree.

They would have my emerald eyes and your silver hair. We would build our own house.

Build it large and grand so that when our kids ran through it we would be able to hear their laughter

echo through the house.

You always said you'd write me a symphony one that the world would attend, the soundtrack of your love for me.

We swore to laugh at all the mistakes we would make together and take our losses as they came.

We promised to never let laugher die or the love fade from our hearts.

We would never become jaded or hardened by the years but wise and soft.

You insisted I would age gracefully. While you would wrinkle and pale.

Look at that I'm soiling this stationary you bought me last Christmas with my tears.

I always did ruin everything.

You once told me that the real worries of my life were apt to be things that never crossed my worried mind, the kind that would blindside me at 4 p.m. on some idle Tuesday.

Did you know that was the idle Tuesday that I let all my worries go, my heart stopped beating when yours did.


	5. A Myth

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto._

_

* * *

_**Chapter five: A Myth  


* * *

**

Naruto giggled and hiccuped simultaneously while swinging his sake cup from left to right in a sorry attempt of placing on the table in front of him. It wouldn't be so damn hard if it would stop moving around.

Finally getting sick of its teasing he jumped up, left hand in a fist, right hand pointing at the table, "Listen you! I will be the Ho," he hiccuped, "ka," then he burped,"ge! If don't you moving to a stop, I will RASENGAN through you!"

His rant was halted when Sakura giggled and pointed out, "Your cup has found it's way back on the table Naruto."

"Oh," he flopped down in the chair next to Sakura.

"You're druuuuunk Naruto-kun."

"So are you Sakura-chan," he reached out and pinched her cheek, which earned him a slap to the face.

"Alcohol takes all pain away!" He giggled while the left side of his face welted up.

"Sakura-chan I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"You know how I've been dating Hinata for a while now?"

"Of course."

"Well I've been thinking of turning up our physical side of the relationship."

"Mmhhmm," Sakura nodded her head in agreement, they'd been dating for eight months now and she knew they'd stuck to making out.

"Well since you and Kakashi have been together for two years now I would only assume you guys have gone through all the bases and then some."

She nodded her head.

"So if you wouldn't mind asking him what it's like to go down there, even though the mental image of him going down on you sickens me I will be mature for the sake of knowledge."

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to that request. It wasn't like it was a horrible statement or even an offensive one, just one of curiosity. Naruto really had matured now that he was 20.

"I mean would love to just dive right in with Hinata but I heard it smelled like fish and I don't think I'll be okay with that," his face scrunched up in disgust.

Sakura punched his right arm, knocking the sake cup out of it, "That's just a myth, idiot."

* * *

_#1 Rule: Review!_

_Don't you just love those tender moments between two best friends?  
_


	6. The Other Choice

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: The Other Choice**

_"Real love can last forever. The only problem is you have to take care of it, or it'll fade."_

**

* * *

**

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Silence greeted the question the raven haired man posed.

"Sakura, you need to answer me. Hearts aren't toys you can't just play with them as you please," a hint of irritation made its presence know in his voice.

"Really Sasuke? You were marching to a different beat not so long ago," she replied coldly.

The wrinkles in the young man's forehead tightened at the reference to their dark past.

"Is this what this is about? I thought you moved on..."

"Moving on doesn't warrant forgetting, you should know that," she remained tightly wound on the stone bench five feet away from him.

Her hair danced in the wind, she didn't even wince when stray strands met with her eyes. Instead she brushed them away and noted the lush garden she sat in the middle of. It had taken a year to grow, a year to care for, a year to love and nurture. She had hoped that their love would be as this garden was, beautiful and rich with life. However, to her dismay, it was limp and lifeless. After a few months she had grown tired of their relationship, he bored her. It was as if the color of love had been sucked out and replaced with shades of black and white. A year, such a long time to tend to such a tedious relationship.

"Do you love him?" He pressed.

Sakura tilted her head up to meet his gaze, hand connected to her forehead to alleviate her eyes from the stress of the sunlight.

Without hesitation she replied, "More than anything you have to offer me."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and broke her gaze. Staring down at the dirt and soil that littered the grounds he contemplated. He had never been one for emotions, but they always seemed to sneak their way back into his life. They had never been the textbook definition of the perfect couple, in fact they were mediocre at most. He'd known from the very start their relationship would be fragile and would take more energy than he would enjoy. A year, such a long time to waste on such a pitiful relationship.

"I thought so," he rolled a clump of dirt under his sandal until it crumbled and blended in with everything else on the ground.

"He was always there for me, when you were gone. He had become my best friend and I had just started realizing my feelings for him and then..."

"I came back and confused you," he finished for her.

It hadn't come as a surprise, half the village had already informed him before he started courting her. He'd known the risks, but he had been willing.

"I thought I would have been able to make you fall in love with me again," he sighed.

Sakura stood up and laid a hand upon his shoulder, "I've always loved you Sasuke, it's just changed over time. I've realized hearts aren't toys to be played with, but that's what I've been doing with my own heart and I'm afraid that I've almost broken it."

He traced the point where her hand touched his shoulder up to her eyes. He couldn't deny her happiness especially after all he had done wrong.

"You deserve to be with him," he grasped her fingers giving them a slight squeeze for support.

She could barely stand to see the pain in his eyes, if there wasn't the sincere glint that told her to go she would have kissed him and refused such a suggestion.

Leaning in she placed her lips upon his in a final gesture of goodbye, intertwining one of their hands, she wrapped her other arm around his neck and fitted her body against his. This was nothing like anything they'd ever experienced together. The kiss held all of the pent up emotions of pain and longing, but most of all the regret of this love not working. Pulling apart they rested their foreheads against the other.

"You'll always have a piece of my heart, he'll never get it," she whispered to him.

She then brushed by him heading for the door that led to the front of the house. For the first time in a year her shoulders felt weightless, and her heart could breath.

"Oh and Sakura."

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Tell Kakashi hi and give him my words of approval."

She smiled the brilliant smile that made his heart ache, "Of course."

* * *

_#1 Rule: Review!_

_I know this wasn't directly a Kaka/Saku but it was certainly implied._


	7. Two Fools

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be a lot more romance than there is now._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Two Fools**

"Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion.That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident."

* * *

"I'm not looking for love."

"Ah, that's what the young always say. Yet, somehow they end up finding themselves in it."

"That isn't true," Sakura scowled at her ex-sensei from the stool next to him.

"But it is my little cherry," Kakashi took a swig of sake, wiped the excess fluid off the corner of his mouth, and turned to his companion.

"You lack the years of wisdom and knowledge on the topic."

His eye crinkled and he placed his hand on her head, lightly shuffling the pink strands around. The scowl on her face deepened.

"Just because you're old doesn't mean your wise. Years do not automatically give you wisdom and knowledge," she sneaked a side glance his way before continuing, "I think you're a testament to such admissions."

It was now Kakashi's turn to scowl at the pink-haired smart ass. Why couldn't she be like every other girl in her generation towards him? Respectful, dignified, and most of all silent in the presence of his cunning.

"Ah, ah, ah sensei. You mustn't frown at your age those wrinkles could settle permanently!" She giggled... flirtatiously?

"Cherry-chan," he leaned in, "if this is your subtle way of propositioning me..." he slid his hand up her thigh and gave a light squeeze.

"You really don't need to try that hard." He nipped her ear.

Sakura shivered while her tongue darted out and licked her lips, eyes dilated as she scanned his eyes.

Moments ticked by with no reaction from her so Kakashi leaned back, slightly distraught, curious if he had made a m stake.

"Well, this little rendez-vous was delightful and mildly enlightening. I should get home and sleep, the elderly need to sleep at reasonable hours so the next day we can lounge around doing nothing."

Kakashi downed the last shot that sat in front him and hopped out of the stool he had been occupying for the past 45 minutes.

"Wait-" Sakura whispered, grabbing his wrist.

He looked at her and she finally stared him in the eye, "You're in love with me," she managed to choke out.

"That's quite an assumption Cherry-chan-" he was interrupted.

"I'll try if you try," were the simple words she uttered. They could be great together, possibly the golden couple Konoha would love to gossip about.

"You just said yourself, you're not looking for love."

"You just said that the young somehow find themselves in it. I can learn how to be a fool in love."


End file.
